Nurse Bunny
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: When Nathan and Antonio give Barnaby some advice on how to keep a sick Tiger confined to his bed, they didn't expect him to take them literally. Full of lemony goodness. Tiger x Bunny  of course


Okay...I do not own Tiger & Bunny...if I did they'd already be having hot, hot sex and be chained to my bed. So please enjoy!

A flustered blonde scurried around the apartment fussing over a coughing brunette. "Please Kotetsu-san," the blonde pleaded, "You're sick, you need to rest." The brunette shook his head, trying once more to crawl out of bed before the blonde shoved him back into it, re-arranging the blankets and pillows to his satisfaction once more. "Sick or not we have people to save Bunny," Kotetsu wheezed back, "We're Heroes. Crime doesn't stop just because I'm sick." Shoving past a pair of worried green eyes, he stumbled towards the bathroom and a hot shower in an attempt to feel more human. In a fit of desperation Bunny reached for his phone and dialled the one number he knew that might garner some insight on how to make his belligerent partner stay put for the day.

The life of a Hero was a hard one, never knowing when you'd be called in to save the day, always hiding your identity. Well, unless your name was Barnaby, the only Hero to bare his name and face to the public and whose life seemed to revolve solely around hunting criminals. But it seemed the last few weeks had finally taken their toll on the older Hero. Criminals seemed to be flying out of the woodwork, each one determined to beat the team of Heroes protecting the city. A few of them had even teamed up, targeting numerous areas at once in an attempt to spread the Heroes resources out thin enough for them to slip through. And then there was Lunatic. The NEXT seemed to thrive on making things difficult, especially for Kotetsu and Barnaby. It also didn't help that the mismatched pair were the only Heroes who could actually get close enough to the deranged villain and force him to retreat. Kotetsu and Barnaby had been functioning on minimal sleep and copious amounts of coffee for a while and exhaustion had finally crept up on the brunette. It wasn't anything life-threatening or serious, but a viral pathogen combined with little sleep had accumulated in a minor chest infection that should pass within a couple of days...if Bunny managed to wrestle his wayward partner back into bed.

Barnaby stared at the bag Nathan had just dropped off for him and shifted uneasily. How the flamboyant man had managed to procure this particular item so quickly and in the right size, he had no idea and probably didn't want to know. He'd originally called Antonio hoping he'd have some ideas on how to handle a pacing Tiger, other than chaining him to the bed and locking the door, only to have Nathan decide to join in. Rock Bison didn't know anything other than a baseball bat to the head to keep Kotetsu away from the gym, but had mentioned Kotetsu's late wife Tomoe had a knack for soothing him to sleep. Nathan had jumped on the idea stating that maybe Barnaby should get him a nurse to fuss over him. Barnaby had whined about not being able to find a nurse at such late notice, or one willing to deal with such a frustrating patient only to have the dark-skinned Hero reassure him that he'd be around shortly with a solution. Casting his emerald eyes down to the bag clutched in his trembling hands Barnaby bit his lip in trepidation before schooling his face into a mask of determination and nodding to himself. This was for Kotetsu so the silly man wouldn't make himself any sicker and if he had to resort to what was clearly an instrument of torture then that's what he'd do to ensure his partner's health.

Kotetsu stalked back into the room, towel slung low on his hips, his eyes flicking around the room for his blonde partner. The brunette's face fell as he noticed the lack of Barnaby in the room most likely meant he'd considered dealing with Kotetsu 'too hard' and gone to work. Trying not to show the twinge of hurt the older Hero dug out his clothes for the day and begrudgingly struggled into them. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that his bed was far too inviting and all he wanted to do was crawl back under the blankets and sleep the day away, but there were people depending on him and he couldn't let them down. Not for the sake of a cold and certainly not for the sake of a little more sleep. Kotetsu had just started adjusting his tie when Barnaby burst through the door.

"Shoes and tie off and get back in bed please," Barnaby told him briskly as he shepherded him back to the mess of blankets and pillows, "Now you just sit tight while I make some porridge." Kotetsu's eyes widened as he stared at his partner. His blonde curls had been pinned up in an elegant knot at the back of his head allowing a few wisps of gold for frame his bright emerald eyes, highlighted by a touch of pink staining his lips. A pink and white striped nurse's uniform hugged his slender frame, the plunging neckline allowing for a tantalising amount of neck while the skirt stopped just past his bottom, displaying his long, lean legs. White, lace-topped thigh high stockings gave his creamy skin a provocative edge as pink heels shifted nervously under Kotetsu's heated gaze. A little nurse's hat crowned golden curls while the clipboard clutched protectively to Barnaby's chest drew attention to the name badge on his left breast pocket. Nurse Bunny.

High heels clicked against the polished wood allowing Kotetsu to track Barnaby's movements as he ferreted around in the kitchen. The veteran Hero settled himself further into the blankets, sighing into their warmth as he waited patiently for his blonde nurse to return. Bunny stalked in shortly after baring a tray of porridge, orange juice and what looked suspiciously like medicine. A poised bunny bottom carefully placed itself on the edge of the bed nearest Kotetsu, sure hands adding a generous dose of honey to the gooey breakfast before passing it over to his patient. "How did you know?" Tiger asked earning him an inquiring hum, "How did you know I like honey n my porridge?" Green eyes widened as they sought out Kotetsu's burnt caramel gaze. There was no way Bunny could admit to knowing all of his partner's preferences, like his need to put cinnamon sugar on honey-glazed buns, or his passion for sweet melons, without admitting that his gaze had wandered to the older Hero more than was healthy for colleagues or even friends. "Lucky guess," The blonde shrugged shifting the small plate of seasonal fruits to within the brunette's reach.

One bite had Kotetsu shovelling the soft oats down his throat. Being sick usually made him avoid food preferring to pick at his plate or nibble throughout the day and Tomoe's Chicken Soup was the only thing he had a stomach for but this was better. Somehow Bunny had added just enough flavour to stir his tastebuds and send his tummy rumbling, but not enough to bring on the acrobatics his stomach tended to lurch into forcing him to greet the toilet. The blonde in questions eyed his patient with a tender gaze bringing a damp cloth to the brunette's forehead to soothe the beginnings of a fever while he ate. A faint blush began to spread over Kotetsu's cheeks at the thought of his partner looking so adorable in his dress taking care of him.

Kotetsu had admitted to himself long ago that he had arguably the most beautiful Hero as his partner. He endured watching the numerous photo shoots while grumbling and moaning his boredom but the truth was he hated seeing that side of his partner. Sure he liked the way the clothes complemented blonde's frame and the slightly provocative poses, a little too much sometimes, but it was his smile that got to him. Bunny always had a forced, polite smile on his face, working the cameras while still maintaining emotional detachment. It was strange that no matter how much pain every crystal drop to fall from those emerald eyes caused Kotetsu, he treasured each of them because it meant that he alone bore witness to the _real_ Barnaby. Of course, he much preferred to make the bashful blonde smile, and to hear a true laugh bubbling from his lips was quite possibly the best sound in the world, at least in Kotetsu's books.

Delicate ivory fingers tugged the empty bowl from tanned hands prompting Kotetsu to release his spoon. "Oh, you have a little..." Barnaby's finger alternated between pointing at the brunette's face and his own mouth as if trying to direct him before giving up, "I'll get it." One gentle finger swiped at a drizzle of honey caught in the corner of Kotetsu's lips before pulling away with one sticky drop to wipe on a napkin before a firm hand caught his wrist. Burnt caramel eyes seemed to darken as Kotetsu brought the pale finger back to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the sugar-coated digit and his tongue lapped and swirled at the sticky honey.

Bunny bent his head, trying to hide the bright red burning his cheeks, the finger of his free hand between his teeth in an attempt to stifle a strangled moan as his mind filled with other uses for that tongue. Kotetsu grinned, his eyes fixed on the shifting blonde trying to reclaim his finger before releasing his grip. Barnaby grabbed the plate of fruit almost shoving it into the older man's stomach before scurrying out of the bedroom, almost tripping on his heels on the way out. The wiley old Tiger smirked to himself as he stared after the retreating blonde. Was his partner was just as attracted to him as he was to his beautiful little bunny? Maybe it was time for the hunter to take the initiative and stalk his delicious prey into the proverbial corner. Taking a swig of what could only be freshly squeezed orange juice, judging by the pulp, with just enough sugar to take away the bite, Kotetsu looked down at the plate full of small chunks of sweet melon. Bunny knew his favourite fruit.

When the blonde had finally collected himself enough to clear away his patient's meal the old Tiger decided it was time to test his theory. Kotetsu slowly unbuttoned his shirt, watching the blush beginning to stain Barnaby's cheeks as he slipped out of the green fabric and tossed it to one side. "I think I might be coming down with a fever," the brunette wheezed out once the blonde had come close enough, "Think you could check my temperature?" Bunny nodded turning to go find a thermometer only to be stopped by Kotetsu. "Where are you going?" the veteran Hero asked, tugging the blonde back to face him. "To grab a thermometer," the startled Hero replied, gently trying to tug his wrist out of the older man's grasp. "But you already have all the equipment right here," Kotetsu smirked catching his other wrist to tug him back to the bed, "Just remember I need to keep it in my mouth for at least a minute to get an accurate reading." The confused blonde stumbled closer at his partner's insistent tugging, his skin tingling at the close proximity. The brunette suddenly jerked forward, hands gripping Bunny's slender hips, bringing them all the way to the head of the bed before burying his face between the quivering blonde's legs.

Warm, wet heat engulfed him before Barnaby realised that his partner had managed to slide the lacy bikini briefs Nathan had so kindly added to the bag, since his own boxers wouldn't fit under the skirt, down low enough to take his length into his mouth. Green eyes widened, pale hands making half-hearted attempts to push at the larger man's shoulders before finally gasping his acceptance. Kotetsu sucked and licked at his prize as his arms tightened around Bunny's legs and back to keep him from backing. The blonde shivered as goosebumps ran in tandem with jolts of pleasure across his skin causing him to double over, his arms embracing his partner's head, fingers winding themselves into his chocolate locks. Just as Bunny's hips started to buck in response, the old Tiger pulled away leaving a startled blonde gasping and shaking in need.

Kotetsu sat back taking a moment to drink in the sight of his little Bunny. The blonde stood in shocked silence, chest heaving as he tried to calm his racing heart. Hands fisted themselves in the pink and white skirt not quite hiding his hardened arousal. Wisps of gold did little to hide the dark red blooming over a bowed, pale face. Pink heels shifted nervously not seeming to notice the lace panties slowly sliding down to rest upon creamy, silk-covered ankles. "You know, I'm pretty sure I have a fever," Kotetsu remarked staring intently at his bashful partner, "I think I might just need some medicine." The blonde's head shot up glancing between the older man and the un-drunk measure of medicine before a tanned hand grasped his wrist once more. "Come here Bunny," The Wily old Tiger grinned as he pulled a startled Barnaby back to the bed. The younger man tripped and stumbled out of his high heels and underwear, not noticing their loss as he suddenly found himself straddling his partner, a predatory gleam in the older man's eyes. "So I'll be having that medicine now," Kotetsu told him, tanned hands sliding up ivory thighs to clasp a firm bunny bottom before surging forward, his lips reclaiming their prize.

Barnaby doubled over, his forehead and forearm resting against the wall while his free arm curled around chocolate locks. The Wily old Tiger smirked at the blonde's gasps while sucking away at his new passion loving the new flavour dancing over his tongue as one hand moved to rummage in a draw beside his bed. Long, pale fingers twitched themselves further into soft hair, the blonde feeling the brunette shifting beneath him disinterestedly, preferring to pay more attention to the tongue lapping the tip of his stiffness. A startled Bunny gasped, his hips jolting forward to force himself further down his partner's throat at the sensation of a slippery finger sliding between his cheeks and into him. One finger soon became two a strong hand keeping pale hips from bucking, no matter how much they wanted to. A gentle mewling bubbled from the blonde's lips, surprising both men. Tender fingers brushed against a certain spot inside his partner rewarding the older man with widened green eyes and another soft mew. Kotetsu attacked with renewed vigour, gently stretching his younger partner while ensuring he touched that spot every time. It wasn't long before Barnaby's back arched pushing his hips towards the old Tiger, cries of ecstasy bubbling from his mouth while Kotetsu drank mouthful after mouthful of Bunny's 'medicine'.

Kotetsu's lips burnt a trail up the pink and white striped dress, letting Bunny slowly slide bonelessly down his body. The brunette had managed to divest himself of pants and boxers while pleasuring his partner, his pulsing need throbbed a dark red practically aching to bury itself within the warm depths his fingers had been entertaining moments before. Barnaby sank into his partner's inviting arms, his body still reeling with the aftershocks content to enjoy the sensation of lips pressed to his neck and chest, cat beard strangely tickling his quivering flesh.

The blonde jumped at the sudden presence of a thick, hot pressure slowly forcing its way inside him. The brunette lifted his chin, silencing questioning lips with his own in a passionate kiss while forcing pale slender hips all the way down to meet with his own. Kotetsu sighed against Barnaby's mouth content to simply be completely submerged within the green-eyed man, his hands working to remove the nurse's uniform so he could view _all_ of the gorgeous man before him. Tiger reached for the elaborate knot pulling out all the pins until a waterfall of golden curls cascaded down to frame the startling green eyes he'd come to adore. A bashful face turned, pale arms coming up in an attempt to cover his exposed flesh only to have tanned hands pull them away before catching the blonde's chin and forcing him to face him. "So beautiful," Kotetsu murmured, his lips brushing against each cheek before coming to rest against an unusually soft pink mouth, "My beautiful little Bunny." Barnaby surged forward attaching his lips to his partner's, lifting his hips slightly before forcing them back down. "My big, strong Tiger," the blonde grinned back rather pleased with himself when he heard the brunette's stifled moan. Kotetsu gripped those tortuous, pale hips holding the bouncy bunny still. "Keep that up," the old Tiger growled, "And you'll be more than a little sore tomorrow." Bunny smirked, bucking his hips in response.

"Right, that's it," Kotetsu bit out, one hand ripping the glasses off Bunny's face and tossing them onto the bedside table as mouths connected once more. A tanned hand darted between them to clasp Bunny's renewed erection pleasing himself with the stifled mewling noises coming from his partner, his other hand setting the pace for Bunny's ivory cheeks to impale themselves on his aching desire. Barnaby began to bounce faster, Kotetsu's length penetrating deeper each time, while Kotetsu's hand started working overtime, both trying to make the other cum first.

Shifting the angle of his thrusts, Kotetsu smirked as the blonde's half-scream of pleasure told him he'd hit his mark. Talented tan fingers combined with the shift in thrusts sent Barnaby's body spasming in ecstasy a broken form of Kotetsu's name bubbling from his impassioned lips, the subsequent tightening around Kotetsu's own length leading to a strangled version of 'Bunny' to burst forth from the older man. "I love you," Barnaby whispered feverishly, pressing his face into Tiger's neck to sooth his burning cheeks. "I love you too little Bunny," came Tiger's reply, the older man smiling as he pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's temple. "Promise me you'll never leave me," Green eyes implored the tan face, a child-like innocence pleading for something tangible to hold on to. Caramel orbs softened, understanding the lack of loved ones to remain a constant in his lover's life. "Always," he replied, settling them both down to rest, his arms wrapped protectively around the younger male.

Rock Bison answered on the first ring the next morning. "Glad to hear you're feeling better," the burly Hero remarked. "Yeah, I feel great," Kotetsu responded, "But I'm afraid I won't be able to come in today either." The brunette turned to fix his blonde lover with a tender gaze. The feverish blonde pouted and scowled in response before shifting to show the brunette his back while still snuggling down within the nest of blankets. "Bunny was great, he really took care of me," The old Tiger smirked, knowing that comment would gain him the blonde's ire, at least until he gave him something _else_ to take his focus, "But it seems Bunny's sick now so I'm going to repay the favour and take extra special care of my little Bunny." A tanned hand reached under the covers to softly pinch a Bunny bottom, turning his phone off while placing it on the bed stand before curling up behind the blushing blonde. "Now why don't you turn around and say 'Ah' for Dr Kotetsu," the cunning Tiger mumbled into Barnaby's ear, causing flushed cheeks to darken, "And if you're really good I'll get my 'Stethoscope'." The blonde spun around to face his lover pressing his lips against the brunette's mouth. Sick or not, he wasn't giving up a chance to have his Tiger lavish him with attention...even if he was ticked off about that phone call. Barnaby supposed Kotetsu could always earn his favour back with that magical tongue of his.

Reviews welcome and very appreciated!

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
